This invention relates to a press type thermos bottle, particularly to a thermos bottle designed for convenient and easy press.
A common thermos bottle usually consists of a bottle body and a bottle cover collared onto the body, wherein a press portion is arranged in the bottle cover for pressing to provide water, and meanwhile, a snap-retaining mechanism is also enclosed in the body cover to avoid any unexpected press for security consideration. However, in the case the press portion is forgotten to be snap retained, an incautious press may cause people scalded.